User blog:The Awesome Jack/How I do The Walking Dead-Season 2 On
Season 2 Things will relate closer to the comic and the cast is mostly the same. It consists of only 8 episodes, as opposed to the actual 13. Cast: *Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes. *Jon Bernthal as Shane Walsh. *Sarah Wayne Callies as Lori Grimes. *Laurie Holden as Andrea. *Jeffrey DeMunn as Dale Horvath. *Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee. *Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes. *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon. *Chad Coleman as Tyreese. Also Starring *Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. *IronE Singleton as T-Dog. *Gabrielle Union as Julie *Dominic Zhai as Chris *Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha. *Daniel Thomas May as Allen. *Cherie Dvorak as Donna. *Jake Short as Ben. *Asa Butterfield as Billy. *Madison Lintz as Sophia Peletier. *Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. *Pruitt Taylor Vince as Otis. *Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. *Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. *James Allen McCune as Jimmy. *Jane McNeill as Patricia. Episode 1-What Lies Ahead The survivors drive away after the CDC incident. Being low on supplies, they have no choice but to stop at a place called Wiltshire Estates. It is infested with walkers and the group cramm themselves into one home until they can clear out the area. Lori throws up and blames it on the smell of decay but turns away, making Glenn suspiscious. Dale and Andrea bring in everyone's stuff and they settle in, just for the night. In the middle of the night, walkers bang on the sliding glass door and break it. Sophia screams as one attacks her. Shane tackles it and beats the walkers face to a pulp then smashes it's brain with his foot. Andrea gets a kitchen knife and stabs the other in between the eyes. Just then, more walkers spill in. The group runs out into their vehicles and drive away. Rick, Dale, T-Dog, and Shane tell the group to stop when they see figures arriving. It is eight people, Tyreese, Sasha, Julie, Ben, Donna, Allen, Billy, and Chris. Dale mistakes them for walkers and shoots but Rick knocks the gun to the side, the bullet hitting a tree. Tyreese says they can hold their own weight. Shane pulls Rick to the side and they argue. Dale intervenes and says they have to, it's inhumane to leave them out on their own. Rick agrees to this then tells Tyreese. Getting blocked off by the highway, the group loots the cars for supplies. Carl steals a gun from the RV. T-Dog finds a pack a cigarettes and stuffs them in his pocket, hoping no one saw. Chris tells Julie that they need guns to do it. Julie sighs and says she know but her father doesn't want them to have them. Chris sighs as well, saying they can't do it with knives. Sophia, Carl, Ben, and Billy all are inspecting a dead deer. Flies rot around it. Carol is helping Donna loot a car when Sophia screams. Carol calls out for her, running to her. A gunshot is heard. Donna, Shane, Rick, Lori, and Andrea run over as well. Daryl mutters a sarcastic comment, insulting the kids which causes Lori to slap him. Carl pulls out the gun he stole and shoots the walker. Blood splatters all over his face. Sophia screams and Donna, Shane, Carol, Rick, Lori, and Andrea come running. Lori runs over and takes the gun away from Carl. Carl protests, snatching it and sticking it in a holster he also stole. Lori angrily walks off. Shane, Tyreese, and Rick decide they need more food. Rick asks Carl if he wants to go hunting. Carl excidetly accepts. They go out and find a deer. Carl goes to it as Rick smiles. Suddenly, a bullet wound goes through Carl's stomach. Rick screams no and runs over to Carl. Episode 2-Bloodletting In a flashback, Lori and Carl are stuck on a highway. Shane is with them. Lori becomes friendly with Carol as does Carl with Sophia. Ed butts in and slaps Carol. This angers Shane but he doesn't do anything. Shane and Lori go into the woods and have sex. Carl stays with Sophia until they return. From the distance, they see Atlanta being bombed. Rick runs over and scoops up Carl, crying. An overweight man, Otis, starts freaking out until Shane strikes him down. Tyreese holds Shane back and tells Otis to take him where he lives. Otis asks if they can take the deer and Shane yells no. Rick tells Shane to tell Lori. Shane goes off. Rick and Tyreese run with Otis back to the farm. By the time they reach seeing distance, Otis is struggling to keep up. Tyreese angily tells him to move his fat ass. Rick runs inside as Maggie screams, calling in Hershel. Hershel gets Carl and puts him on the bed. Rick asks if he is alive, crying. Hershel says he needs peace and quiet, having Beth escort Rick out of the room. Rick explains that Otis shot his son. Beth turns away to an older woman, Patricia. Otis and Tyreese show up. Otis breaks down in Patricia's arm. Patricia comforts him as Tyreese comforts Rick. Hershel comes into the room and ask Rick what blood type Carl is. After donating blood, Rick requests to Maggie that she go and get the rest of the group and bring them here. Hershel tells Rick the bullet broke into six parts in the adobemen and that it is highly unlikely he'll survive without the proper medication. Rick starts to cry again. Otis says the high school had a camp going after the dead rose and they have medical supplies. He volunteers. Tyreese says he'll go with him. The two go and pack things onto the truck. Outside, Otis and Tyreese talk. Otis packs two shotguns but Tyreese says to only bring one. Tyreese reveals he doesn't like firearms, using his hammer instead. Otis says he recongizes him and Tyreese smiles, saying that he used to be in the NFL. After a moment, Tyreese realizes he left Julie alone with Chris. He prays his sister, Sasha, will watch over with them. Shane runs back onto the highway and tells Lori what happens. She begins freaking out and he tries to calm her down but she slaps him. Dale insists they continue looking for supplies while Andrea contradicts this, saying they should look for the farm. Hershel calls Rick in and shows him he collected one of the fragments and he needs more blood. Carl wakes up, spitting blood and crying out in pain. Rick screams at Hershel to do something but has to leave the room. Daryl, Sasha, Andrea, and Glenn are in the forest, scavenging anythnig. Andrea wanders off and is almost killed by a walker until Glenn shoots it in the head. Daryl and Sasha are chatting. Sasha reveals she use to be in the Marines. Daryl shrugs it off. Sasha tells him to stop being such a hot head and Daryl turns to her, smiling. They hear screaming and run to Andrea. After the four regroup, they head back to the main highway. Suddenly, Maggie rides up on a horse and swoops up Lori and rides away. The entire group follow with the cars and eventually, see the farm. Maggie tells Lori that Carl has been shot. Lori nods and runs inside, hugging Rick. They go and see Carl. Meanwhile, the group settles in around the farm in tents. Hershel says there isn't enough room for everyone in the house. Tyreese and Otis leave to the highschool, only to find it overrun. Eventually, they got trapped on the bleachers in the gym. The camera zooms out to reveal a herd as Otis shooting them down and hands Tyreese a handgun as he also begins to shoot them but they are crowding against them. Episode 3-A Hero's Death Shane gets out of the steaming shower, looking at himself in the mirror. He shaves off of his hair. Sighing, he wipes off the steam then walks away. Lori and Rick are at the bedside of Carl. Sophia comes in and kisses Carl on the cheek, giving him a rose. Rick smiles as Sophia leaves the room, a tear dripping down her face. Hershel says if Tyreese and Otis don't return soon, he'll send Maggie to go on a supply run. Glenn volunteers to go with her. Hershel says they will wait a little bit longer. Tyreese and Otis got the supplies but are trapped in the gym bleachers, walkers grabbing for their feet. Soon, their ammo count is low and more walkers seem to appear. Otis tells Tyreese he can fit through the window, but not Otis. Tyreese asks what he means when Otis tells him freedom for Tyreese, death for him. Otis willingly jumps into the walker horde and gets devoured. Tyreese squezes through the windows and escapes with the backpack and drives away into the night. Rick discusses to Lori the needs to live. It's why Rick took Carl to see the deer. Lori sighs when Hershel comes in and breaks down the bad news. Hershel has to do the surgery now or else Carl will die.. Just then, Tyreese comes running in with the medics then breaks down crying, explaining to Hershel what happened. Hershel tells them not to mention it to Patrisha until after the surgery. Hershel turns his head away and sheds tears. Maggie turns away to sob. Beth comes to comfort her. Hershel sighs, putting on gloves and gets to work. Tyreese sits down and explains to everyone what happened. Dale comments, "Holy shit." And then Daryl crack a remark, "Die a hero's death, eh?" Outside, Andrea is on top of the RV with a sniper. No walkers are in sight. Dale climbs up the ladder and chats with Andrea then asks how she is doing. She says she is fine. Shane gets out of the bathroom, angry with himself. He goes out front and begins banging his head on the wall. He knows what he has to do. He has to kill Rick to have Lori love him again. Episode 4-Mentality Rick and Lori are sitting next to Carl again. He wakes up and asks if Sophia is alright. Lori smiles and strokes his hair, saying yes. Rick also smiles. Carl falls back asleep and Rick holds Lori tight in his arms. Hershel sets up a funeral for Otis, putting together a grave made with a pile of rocks to replace a tombstone. Hershel walks up to Tyreese and asks him to do a speech, telling them the death of Otis. Tyreese nods then speaks up the group. Everyone was here except Carl. Patricia breaks down crying as Tyreese describes how Otis sacrifices himself to get the medical supplies. Tyreese then cries and walks away. Maggie brings over a map and shows Hershel a pharmacy where she'll and Glenn go for medical supplies for future use. Hershel is hesitant at first, not sure whether to trust Glenn or not. Donna and Allen have an arguement about the safety of Ben and Billy. Allen says they're fine but Donna points out what happened to Carl. Allen sighs then storms off. Ben innocently asks what a divorce is then Donna storms off as well. Shane suggest teaching everyone how to use guns in case of emergency. Hershel disapproves, wanting the least amount of firearms used as possible. Rick agrees, saying they are the guests. Rick tells Dale to keep a lookout for any nearby walkers. Dale nods, looking through the stock. Lori pulls Glenn aside and slips him a note of supplies she needs, mentioning she is pregnant. Glenn gasps and asks if any one knows. She shakes her head and asks to keep it that way. Glenn slowly nods, looking over the list.Dale asks Maggie about the well. Maggie explains the second well is used for cattle, but it is ust as pure as the well for the house. She then tells Dale and T-Dog to take all the water they want. After that, she goes on a horse with Glenn into town. Glenn falls off but Maggie helps him up. Rick and Hershel discuss the tents, and Rick says if Hershel wants, they'll move closer to the barn. Hershel promptly shakes his head, keeping a secret. He tells them they aren't permenately staying there and when Carl heals, they should leave. Rick nods then walks off. T-Dog, Allen, and Dale are at the well. Pumping water, Dale takes a sip of the cool water. He sighs then goes back up to the RV. Sasha catches T-Dog smoking a cigarette. He quickly smothers it out and denies ever owning it. Sasha confronts him about it and T-Dog breaks down, praying. When he is finished he just tells Sasha that he is sinful and this is god's plan for him. Sasha leaves, disgusted with his use of cigarettes. Donna and Andrea bond, both remorsing for the loss of their young sister. Donna smiles, saying it was just a distant memory now, losing her sister years before the apocalypse. Andrea smiles as Carol walks over. Carol asks them for help with the laudry. They agree and pump water from the well and begin to wash the clothes. On the way to town, Glenn feels awkwardm with Maggie. They ride into town. A few walkers brush them off, being to far away. They reach the pharmacy and they split up. Glenn reads the list and gets everything. His face looks strained for the last object. A pregnacy test. Maggie finds him and he quickly shoves it into his bag. Maggie begins to seduce him and they end up having sex. Hershel and Rick are in negoation about staying on the farm. Hershel admits to thinking about it, saying Rick's group are good people. He also admits he admires Rick and Carl's relationship, mentioning his father as a drunk brute. Maggie and Glenn return back to the farm and Hershel knows something went on between the two. He pulls Maggie aside and she dismisses him, saying nothing happen. This just makes Hershel more suspiscious. Maggie tells Glenn she is unsure of their relationship which angers Glenn who climbs from the top into the barn and gasps, finding it full of walkers. Episode 5-Secrets After dinner, Glenn confronts Maggie and says he wants a relationship and they might not be together for ever. Maggie agrees and they go to her room and have sex. Hershel catches them and yells at Maggie but dismisses it, realizing his daughter can handle herself. Hershel discusses with Rick the need for a permanent place. Rick suggests the barn but Hershel shakes it off. Rick walks away, knowing something is going on. Julie is talking with Beth and they discuss suicide. Beth asks why they need guns. Julie shrugs and pleads for her not to tell Tyreese. Beth agrees then says she is going to commit suicide. Julie asks her if she is sure then Beth nods and calmly walks away. Andrea, Lori, Donna, and Carol are in the kitchen, washing dishes. Beth locks herself in the bathroom then breaks the mirror. Crying, she slices her wrists. The women hear this and rush over, treaking to open the door. Andrea tells them to stand back and she shoots the lock. Donna runs in and takes the glass shard away from Beth. She continues crying as Patricia runs in and takes her away to treat her wounds. Glenn confronts Rick about the barn. Rick sighs and decides to hold off on any actions unless nessecary and asks not to tell the group. Glenn nods. Rick collects the group. He tells them they need to learn how to protect themselves. He and Shane hand out handguns to everyone including Jimmy and Patricia and Shane sets up cans on the fence. They begin opening fire, and bullets fly everywhere. Ben and Billy begin fighting over a handgun which causes Allen to leave. Donna tells him to stay and she goes off. Tyreese says they can keep their guns. Chris mutters to Julie now this will be a lot easier. The gunfire attracts a single walker from the forest. It comes from the back and attacks Donna. She screams as it rips open her neck. She calls for Allen's name. Allen runs over and breaks down, shooting the walker multipe times. He cradles Donna as Billy and Ben run away in fear. Hershel outbursts and tells Rick to stop, the bullets are attracting the sick. Shane asks what he means by the sick. Hershel says they are still people. Shane angrily storms off to the barn. Hershel warns him not to go in there. Shane asks why then rips the door open and a mini herd of walkers pour out. Sophia screams and runs into the house with Ben and Billy. Hershel falls to his knees as Shane, Rick, Daryl, and Andrea shoot down the walkers. One falls on Sasha but she kicks it off of her and stabs it through its forehead. In a state of grief, Hershel holds a gun to his own temple. Shane kicks it away and mutters he deserves to go through the same goddamn pain they are. Hershel angrily leaves to the house. Donna reanimaties in Allen's arms and Daryl puts her down which causes a grieful Allen to strike him down. Daryl spits blood at Allen and says he saved his life then storms off.The camera zooms out to show the pile of dead walker's. Episode 6-Suicide Pact Hershel locked himself in his room, unconscious and drunk. Rick sighs as he checks on Carl. Lori was watching over him. Rick kisses her head then leaves. Julie and Chris were in their tent. Chris asks if she is ready. She is hesitant, but nods. Tyreese hears a gunshot and sprints to Julie's tent to find Chris in a state of shock and Julie dead. Chris was said he shot to early. Tyreese, enraged, strangles Chris to death then begins to beat him. Chris soon reanimates and Tyreese begins to beat him again then steps on his face. Dale looks at him in horror and asks what happened. Tyreese falls to his knees and grieves. Dale asks if they were bitten. Tyreese shakes his head. Dale asks how they turned. Tyreese shrugs. Dale tells this to Rick who sighs and tells him what Jenner told him, they were all infected. Dale looks at Rick in shock then tells this to Andrea. Andrea nods then snipes a walker who was coming to the farm. Rick and Allen talk about Donna while cleaning up the barn to sleep in, Hershel walks in and tells Rick he expects them to be leaving soon. Later that day, Lori confronts Hershel about this and saying that this is a death sentence. Hershel bitterly states he has to look out for his own family. Lori calls him selfish and that he is unhuman. He slaps her in a rage. Rick sees this and tells Hershel to back down. Hershel tells them to leave again and holds Rick at gun point. Patricia tells Hershel he is drunk and that he should be sober when making decisions. Hershel rattles that he has been sober for forty years and ever when his drunk brute father was on his deathbed, he didn't drink. Patricia tells Hershel that Rick's group is good people. Hershel tells Rick to keep his people in check and he'll consider letting them stay. Lori angrily storms away. Tyreese buries Julie. He looks at Chris' corspes. Angry, he burns it. Andrea relates to Tyreese and they have sex in the RV. Dale tells Andrea he notices that she is happier with Tyreese and she doesn't have to stand watch anymore. Andrea tries to protest but Dale tells her he knew Andrea only used him for the RV. Andrea begins to cry when a walker from behind snatches Dale and falls on him. Andrea grabs her gun but the walker already ripped open Dale's stomach. She screams, shooting the walker. Daryl runs out and falls and kneels next to Andrea. He comforts her, stroking her hair. Dale smiles with his dying breath as he stops breathing. Daryl tells Andrea to look away. In tears, she does as Darly shoot's Dale in the head. The other's run out and all mourn for Dale. They make graves for their fallen friends, Donna, Julie, Dale. Ben asks Allen if he is okay. Allen smiles and tells him to stay with Billy. Rick makes a speech, saying they are the walking dead and reveals what Jenner said. Andrea continues crying and sleeps alone, without Tyreese, that night. Maggie and Glenn express their love now publicly. Maggie smiles as Glenn gives her a necklace he found back in Atlanta. She smiles and they kiss. Hershel debates his true loyalty the kneels next to his bed and prays. T-Dog is out in the woods smoking a cigarette, not wanting to be caught when he is caught by a walker. He is devoured and quickly reanimates. He limps back to the farm. Episode 7-Better Angels After the funeral for Dale, Andrea, Daryl, Glenn, Shane and Tyreese are out in the woods eliminating walkers. Shane begins brutally beating one to death and Tyreese holds him back. Glenn screams as an undead T-Dog attacks him. Tyreese puts him down. Andrea reports back to Rick. Hershel permits all but Shane to move into the house, due to his antagonist behavior. Shane protests but Rick says he needs to earn it. Rick discusses things with Carl. Carl asks if he has to give his gun back. Rick shakes his head and encourages Carl to keep it in case of emergency. Carl nods and walks out of the room for the first time. Shane asks Rick if they can talk in private, namely the field. Rick says sure and Carl is suspicious and secretly follows them. Rick asks Shane what he is doing. Shane begins crying, muttering that he was a better father than Rick ever will be. Rick asks what he is going to do. Shane aims his gun at Rick and tells him to handover his gun so there won't be a struggle. Rick stands still. Shane screams at him, saying that his return only messed things up. Rick begins walking toward Shane to hand him the gun. Shane continues on, saying Lori was in love with him, not Rick. Rick walks right up to Shane who takes Rick's gun and throws his gun away then tackles Rick. Rick stabs Shane in the leg. Shane shouts in pain and falls to the ground. Rick kicks him in the face. Shane grabs the knife and stabs Rick in the shoulder. Rick get's up and grabs his gun. Shane lunges at Rick who shoots him in the chest. Shane falls to the ground, dead. Rick breaks down crying and turns back to the farm. Carl was there, gun aimed at Rick. Rick tries to convince Carl to put the gun down. Carl shoots as Rick drops to the ground. Behind him, a zombie Shane falls to the ground. Rick runs over and hugs Carl as they go back to the farm, a herd behind them unbeknowest to them. Category:Blog posts